The liquid display devices show the development trends of the highly integration and low cost in recent years. Achieving mass production of the gate driver on array (GOA) is one of the important technologies. The gate driver on array technology sues the existing front-end array process of the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display. The gate line scanning driver signal circuit is made on the array substrate of the thin-film transistor to achieve the driving technology for the progressive line scanning on the gate. Using the gate driver on array technology to integrate the gate line scanning driver signal circuit on the array substrate of the thin-film transistor can save the portion of the gate driver integrated circuit and thereby reduce product cost from the cost of materials and production process. This kind of using the gate driver on array technology to integrate the gate line scanning driver signal circuit on the array substrate of the thin-film transistor can also be called the gate line scanning driver signal circuit. There are some issues existing in the current GOA circuit. The current stage gate driving signal is used as a trigger signal for generating the next stage gate driving signal. This results in the instable stage transmission of the GOA circuit.